Torture
by Demonix Kata
Summary: Only one word can describe the way Bit feels when he sees Leena with Jamie. *read and review, but don't flame me!*


I'm back and with my 2nd Zoids fic! It's an idea that spawned from my first Zoids story. One of the reviewers, Chaos, mentioned that I wasn't too clear on how Bit was taking the whole Jamie/Leena relationship. So rather than explain it by updating the story I decided to give it its own story. Do you need to have read my first Zoids story in order to get this? Not necessarily, but it'd be nice! ^_^

And this may not be the happiest of stories so please don't flame me if you don't like it's outcome.

Please Review as feedback is always welcomed!

----------------------------------------------------

(Story told from Bit's POV)

"Man, am I starving!" I say, making my way to the kitchen. A whole day of Zoid battling can really make a guy hungry. Especially a Zoid warrior as great as I, Bit Cloud! I chuckle to myself. I can't believe there are still people out there who refuse to accept that I'm the greatest Zoid warrior ever. Especially people who find it hard to believe simply because I happen to be one of the younger Zoid pilots. But who cares about them? They obviously like living in denial.

I make it to the kitchen, but stop myself at the entrance. Right then and there my mood turns sour. I find two people already in there. Two of my fellow teammates were in there shooting the breeze. It was Jamie, cooking on the stove, and Leena just sitting at the table staring at him. I doubt it's because she was waiting for him to finish cooking supper.

Two months ago had I saw this scene it wouldn't have bothered me. But today, I can't stand it. Leena sighs.

"I could sit here and stare at you all day," she says, affectionately. Ick. Jamie smiles at her. Double ick.

"Could you not? I get kinda nervous when people do," he says, with a sweatdrop falling from his head. Leena rolls her eyes in a playful manner.

"Oh come one, Jamie. We've been dating for two months. Are you still uncomfortable around me?"

"No, of course not! I'm just playin' around."

"*Ahem* you're just playin around…" Leena says as if waiting for him to finish. Jamie grins.

"…I'm just playin' around, _sweetie_," he corrects. Leena giggles.

"How come you still haven't created a good pet name for me?"

"I'm trying to think of one that doesn't sound corny or stupid," Jamie says, smiling again. Fuck this. I'd rather eat out tonight then watch this garbage.

I walk to my room and grab my coat.

"Where are you going?" asks Brad as he walks by.

"I'm going out for dinner tonight."

"Why?"

"Just in the mood, that's all," I lie, "Want me to bring you back somethin'?"

Brad sniffs the air.

"Nah. What Jamie's cooking smells fantastic."

"I'll bet it is," I say dryly. "Tell the others I'll be out."

"Yeah, sure. See ya."

Damn it! I just can't take it anymore! Everyday for the past two months I've had to put up with…with THIS! Jamie and Leena acting like teenagers in love. Well…actually, they _are_ teenagers in love, but that's beside the point.

They can't keep their eyes off each other. They can't keep their arms off each other. They can't keep *anything* off each other! Every time I see them together, they're holding hands, fingers intertwining, whispering sweet nothings into each other's ear. They're talking, laughing, Leena actually being happy. Not angry at all.

I guess I should be happy for them. They are my friends. And they are in love. But…just seeing Jamie with Leena is enough to make my heart stop. Him being with the Leena, the one girl I love.

That's right. I, Bit Cloud, love Leena Tauros. But she doesn't give a damn about me. I had to learn that the hard way.

I thought I had it all. Those two sweet days I thought Leena and I were meant to be. Then Jamie comes by, nearly gets himself killed trying to rescue her from those blasted Desert Bandits and what does he do? Tells Leena he loves her and dies. At least, it looked like he died. But that triggered some hidden emotion in Leena and helped her realize that she loved him as well.

But what about me?! I just told her I had loved her the day before that!

And ever since Jamie woke up, okay, in the hospital, those two have been an item ever since.

I'm trying not to be selfish. I'm trying not to be jealous. Really, I am. This isn't the first time something hasn't gone my way.

But, urgh! I just can't stand seeing them together! Do you even know the pain I felt that night after he returned from the hospital? I remember it oh so clearly. 

*Flashback*

Leena pulled me aside, to talk to me alone in the Zoid hangar. And I knew damn well what it was about.

"So it was all just a farce!" I proclaimed angrily. Leena winced.

"No, not a farce…just…a misunderstanding," she said.

"So…you don't love me at all," I said, dejected.

"I do love you, Bit," she explained, "Just as a friend. Jamie is the one I love deeply. He's always been there for me, and he does things no other guy would…"

"I can bet that I'd do everything for you that he's done. Maybe even better!"

Leena put her hand on my cheek.

"You couldn't possibly understand, Bit. The feelings I have for Jamie is something I can't imagine feeling for anyone else. I'm sorry I didn't tell you this sooner. It's just that you made me…confused, to say the least. I honestly didn't mean to lead you on. I'm sorry, Bit." She removed her hand. I clenched and unclenched my fists in anger and sorrow. I wanted to hit something. Break something! Hurt something! Not Leena, though. Jamie, yes. I'd bust his fucking head open.

No, no I can't think like that. He's my friend. I can't be mad at him for stealing something I never had in the first place.

"It…It's okay, Leena. I understand," I said softly and leave the room.

*End flashback*

Fast forward to now. Why did I still have feelings for her? She's a lost cause. I've lost her. I lost. So why must I still feel the pain? 

My Liger takes me across the desert to the nearby city. It sure is colorful and full of lights at night. I jump off him and dock him (yes, I refer to my Liger as a "him".  We're tight like that) where we usually dock our Zoids when we come to the city alone.

I walk down the streets in search of a good restaurant. Any place that could get my mind off of Jamie and Leena would help. I notice a friendly nightclub down the street. I know it's friendly because I don't see a sign saying I needed to be 21 in order to enter. I wasn't in the mood for dancing, but it would sure help me get my mind off of you-know-who.

Damn, I didn't expect to be out so late! I hope nobody gets mad at me for being out way past curfew. Liger 0 and I enter the hangar of the Tauros base quietly. He gives me a little roar, assuring me everyone's asleep and to not worry. I'd explain to Dr. Tauros in the morning. Hopefully, he's sleeping like a baby and I won't have to worry about waking him up.

I walk down the corridors to my room, past Dr. Tauros' room and past Brad's as well. No sounds coming from there except for snoring. Good. Just gotta pass Jamie and Leena's and I'm home free. 

Passing Leena's room and it's quiet. Good. But I don't hear snoring, but then again Leena doesn't snore so that doesn't mean anything.

Passing Jamie's room now.  Almost to my own. But wait! I'm hearing sounds from his room. Sounds like…giggling? I press my ear against the door.

"Jamie, my father is going to kill me when he finds me in your room."

Leena?! In Jamie's room?! Oh, God.

"But you said you had a nightmare and needed comfort. He'd understand that," Jamie says.

"For goodness sake, Jamie, I'm in YOUR bed. You know what he'd think was going to happen."

I can hear the sound of her putting her arms around him.

"But it's not like we're going to do it. We're just cuddling," says Jamie.

"But what if I want to do more than cuddle?"

If blinking had a sound, I bet I'd hear Jamie blinking in astonishment right now.

"Huh? W-What are you saying Leena?"

"I'm saying this: I love you, Jaime. And I think we're ready to take it to the next level."

N-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-next level??????!!!!!

"Are you sure you're ready?" asks Jamie.

"Positive."

"What about---"

"Don't worry. I've got it covered."

Next is the sound of ruffling covers.

Oh no. They're going to make love now! I…I can't believe this! God dammit!

No. No, this cannot happen. Not if I have anything to do with it.

"Doctor Tauros! Doc! Wake up!" I yell, pounding my fist on his door. He quickly opens the door of his room and I nearly miss pounding his head.

"Bit! Where have you been?" he asks, irritably.

"Forget about that! There's something else you should know," I say frantically, then more calmly I add, "You're daughter happens to be in a certain room that you'd find great disapproval of at this time of night."

"The pantry? I told her it's not healthy to eat this late at night!" Doc says. I facefault.

"No, Doc, a person's room! Her boyfriend's room! Doing…"

"Doing what?" Doc asks darkly, eyes narrowed.

" 'It'," I say with a smug grin on my face. This ought to show them.

The next morning is greeted by a different kind of sounds. Sounds that were music to my ears. I stand outside Doc's room, listening to the tongue-lashing Jamie and Leena were getting. Brad walks up to me.

"What's going on in there?"

"I caught Jamie and Leena being 'naughty' last night."

Brad's eyes grew wide.

"In the bedroom?" he asks.

"Yup."

"Alright Jamie," Brad says with approval.

"No! Not alright!" I yell. The door opens and Leena and Jamie walk out with their heads down and Doc in tow. He still had a stern look on his face.

"I have half a mind to break up this relationship right now," he says.

"You wouldn't do that!" Leena yells with tears in her eyes. Wait a minute. She was crying?

"Maybe I will," Doc says.

"Please, Doc, we're sorry! We won't do it again! Honest!" Jamie pleads. Doc grumbles.

"I'll think of what to do later." He shuts the door. Leena turns to me, rage burning in her eyes. She raises a fist as if to hit me.

"Thanks a lot, Bit Cloud. You may have cost us our relationship and my happiness!" she screams at me. Tears are coursing down her cheeks. Jamie holds back her fist.

"Leena, don't. Bit may actually have stopped us from making a terrible mistake. I mean, were we really ready?"

Leena slowly puts her fist down and looks to the ground.

"I thought we were," she says.

"Maybe. But regardless of what Bit's true motives were," Jamie eyes me angrily, "I still think he helped us." He sighs. "No doubt Doc's going to call my dad about this. Let's go to the lounge area and talk. Just the two of us. It… could be our last time."

"My dad can't do anything. He can't break us up," I hear Leena say as they walk down the hall. I look down. Somehow I'm not feeling too good about this.

"You idiot," Brad says behind me. I forgot he was even there. "You were trying to make this work for you, weren't you?"

I nod, unable to speak.

"Scumbag. I know you love Leena, but you certainly aren't showing it. This jealousy and selfishness is sickening. That's not like you at all. Shouldn't you be happy for her well being?"

"But…"

"Oh shut up. This should be a no-brainer. If you truly cared for Leena then you wouldn't be doing this. The fact that she was happy should make you happy even if she wasn't with you. You gotta face facts, Bit. She's in love with Jamie and you've got to move on. Not every love story has a happy ending and you need to realize that. So you can't have Leena. There's plenty of other fish in the sea. Now stop making things hell for her and Jamie and start acting like a mature young adult."

Brad leaves after his speech. He's right. What a loser I was being. I should be happy for Leena. I should be treating Jamie like a friend and not an enemy or a rival. I hope Doc goes easy on them.

Evening comes and after two Zoid battles I'm starving. I walk by the laundry room and see Jamie folding clothes. Alone.

"Where's Leena?" I ask him. He doesn't answer. Figures. Neither he nor Leena nor Brad has talked to me all day. I sigh. 

"Look, Jamie, I'm sorry I ratted on you and Leena last night. I wasn't thinking straight."

"Wouldn't have been the first time," he says with contempt.

"Oh come on. Do you think the Doc actually has the authority to break you and Leena up?"

"Well, the Doc is the owner of the Blitz Team. If he wants us apart that badly he could fire me or his own daughter."

"But would he actually do that?"

Jamie shrugs.

"I don't know. But I also know he's an elder and we have to respect our elders. Anything he says goes."

"Bullshit," I say dryly.

"Besides," Jamie says folding the last of the clothes and putting them in the basket, "Why do you care? We all know you're getting what you wanted out of this. Now excuse me, I have to put these in Brad's room." I move away from the entrance and let him pass by. I continue to follow him, but he clearly states "And I'd rather you not follow me."

Great. Jamie may try his best to hide his anger, but the tone he was speaking in was full of ire. And I dare not go near the others. 

Unfortunately, I hear footsteps behind me. I turn around and see Brad and Leena behind me.

"Hey, guys," I say as friendly as possible. Of course, they look away and pretend I don't exist and walk right past me.

"For the love of Zi, how long are you going to keep this up?!" I yell in frustration. Still no answer. They walk off and leave me alone. I could see them keeping up this silent treatment for a long time. I had better redeem myself quick. But how? What could I possibly do? I guess I could talk to Doc, but why the hell should he listen to me? I know if I had caught my daughter in bed with her boyfriend there would be serious hell to pay for both of them so why should he be any different?

*sigh* Well, anything to make them talk to me again. I seriously cannot live like this.

I walk towards Doc's room to see if he is there. Surely enough, there he is on the videophone, talking to Oscar, Jamie's dad. Hoo boy.

"Are you serious?" Oscar asks disbelievingly.

"Yeah. That's exactly what Bit told me."

 Oscar pauses for a moment. Then he starts laughing.

"Wow! Looks like my boy is making a man of himself sooner than I thought! HAHAHAHA!"

"Oscar!"

"What?" Oscar asks wiping a tear from his eye from laughing so hard.

"YOUR son was in bed with MY daughter! How the heck is that funny?"

"Oh, uh, yeah you're right. This is very bad. I think you should send them to bed without supper."

"Oscar," Doc growls.

"Oh what can ya do, Stephen? They're two kids in love. If you try to break them up, they'll just find another way to see each other. It wouldn't be that hard considering they're living in the same building. Know what I'm sayin'?"

Doc slouches in his chair.

"These young ones today. What am I gonna do with them?"

"Well Jamie's a good boy. He won't do it again. Or at least he'll be more discreet about it next time."

"You're not helping the situation, Oscar."

"Sorry, Tauros. But what about your little firecracker of a daughter? You know how she is. When she sets her mind to something…"

"…she will sure as hell do it," Doc finishes, "Maybe I should send Jamie back to you. Then we'll be on the safe side."

"You sure you want to risk giving away your best strategist?"

"If it'll keep my daughter from getting pregnant."

"Don't worry Tauros….Jamie's the kind that'd use protection!" Oscar quips, followed by another hearty laugh. Doc lets out a sigh.

"Good-bye Oscar."

"Hey! Wait a…" 

Doc hangs up. "That Oscar. I really gotta question his parental skills."

"A moment of your time, Doc?" I say finally letting him know my presence.

"Oh, hello, Bit! Didn't see you there."

"Yeah," I say walking in. "Look, I didn't mean to overhear your conversation, but Mr. Hemerose has a point. I don't think breaking them up is a viable solution."

"Well it's either that or one of them has got to go."

"Don't you think you're overreacting just a tad?"

"Heck no. I think I'm actually being quite reasonable. Any other father would just simply kill the offender."

"Oh come one Doc. They didn't even _do_ anything."

"Only because you happened to be by their room when you were sneaking back in. Oh, that's right, I never did punish you for staying out past curfew, did I?"

"Whoa, hey, never mind me!" I say waving my hands in front of me, eyes forming upside-down U's and a sweatdrop down my face. "I just think you're being extreme."

"Okay, Bit. Could you kindly tell me why I shouldn't take 'extreme' measures?" he says eyeing me.

"Because," I say in a serious tone, "If you force them to break up you'll be destroying one of the greatest relationships out there. And you can't separate them. They're happy together."

"I'm sure Leena will be happier with a more responsible boy. Or Jamie will be happier with a girl whose not so dominating. Whichever."

"No, Doc. They're _happy_ together. I've seen them. This isn't some regular, average teenage relationship. They are actually in _love_. Actual love. Look, I've seen the way Leena looks at Jamie, the way she is around him and talking to him. And especially when she's kissing him. She's told me more than once, that she's never felt for anybody what she feels for Jamie. He _completes_ her. And I'm sure the feeling is likewise for Jamie."

Doc is staring at me intently. Maybe I'm getting through to him. I take a deep breath.

"I can almost begin to believe why the felt they were ready to do what they planned to do last night. They're meant to be together forever. They're happy, Doc. And to ruin that happiness would be a crime." The memory of Leena's stinging words from this morning flashes in my mind. How I may have cost her her happiness. I would not be responsible for such a thing. I would never want to do that.

"To ruin Leena's happiness would be a crime. And her happiness is very important to me. To see her sad, makes me sad. It just wouldn't be right."

Doc looked at me for a long time. Finally, he closed his eyes and rubbed his brow. After that, he looked back up at me and smiled.

"Do you still have feelings for my daughter, Bit?" he asks slyly. I refuse to answer. It was embarrassing, admitting that I have yet to move on.

"I see. Well, I'll consider your words, Bit. You go on now. I've got a few things to do."

"Yeah, thanks," I say and take my leave. Leena and Jamie had better appreciate what I just did for them.

An hour passes and I'm sitting in the lounge area flipping through a Zoid catalogue. Dinner will be starting soon and I'm wondering if Jamie is still mad enough to poison my food. Maybe I should eat out again.

A pair of arms reaches from behind me and pulls me in for a huge hug.

"Hey! Who is that?" I say. A kiss is planted on my cheek.

"Who do you think?" asks a female voice playfully. I turn around and see Leena's happy face with a smile as bright as sunshine.

"Wow. You're in a good mood all of a sudden. What was the kiss for?"

"I was thanking you for a job well done."

"Job well done? You mean-"

"Uh-huh," she says as she runs her fingers through my hair, "Dad told me how you convinced him to go easy on Jamie and me. We can still see each other!" She was ecstatic. Not like her usual self. But then again, Jamie DOES bring out the best in her.

"That's great," I say and surprisingly I don't sound sarcastic or sore this time.

"Thank you, Bit. You don't know how much this means to us."

"I think I've got a good idea." She smiles at me and lets me go. If only she could've held me longer. No, I take that back. Don't want to slip into that again. 

I watch her fine figure as she leaves the room. I can't help it. She's attractive and I still wish I had a chance. But if this is what makes her happy, then so be it. Her happiness is all that matters.

"So you finally came to terms," Brad says as he walks into the room.

"More or less," I reply.

"That's good. I knew you'd come through."

"Really?"

"Well, no, I actually expected your dumb blond self to keep this up a while longer. I'm surprised," Brad laughs. I should wack him upside the head for that one. But I'm in a good mood so I won't.

"Jamie told me what you did. Very commendable of you."

"Yeah, well, anything for friends, right?" I turn around and continue flipping through the catalogue.

"Right. It's also nice to see Leena being all giddy again instead of moping around and spouting curses. You did a good thing, Bit. I'm proud of ya."

"Thanks, Brad."

"No problem. Dinner will be ready soon."

"Okay, I'll be there in a sec."

Brad leaves and I look at the last few pages of the catalogue showcasing the latest hellfire missiles for Gunsnipers.

Jamie's a lucky guy. Leena deserves the best and he's giving it to her. I still think I could make Leena a happy girl, but if he's doing an excellent job at it, then I should step aside. I can understand them completely. They've known each other for a long time so of course he had a better shot at finding a special place in her heart then I did. And now they will go on to being together and I'm on good terms with Leena once again. Thanks to me, Leena is very happy once more.

And her happiness is all that matters to me.

The End. Please tell me what you think and don't flame me!!!!


End file.
